Complications
by TheWandOfDeduction
Summary: this is a story of Sam and when he first phased into a wolf. His life with Leah and then how it changed into his life with Emily and all the complications of imprinting
1. The Phase

**The Phase**

I suddenly felt a hot shiver run down my back whilst I was shaking uncontrollably from head to foot. I couldn't understand anything or do anything to stop it, and that fact was making me angrier, and there for shake even more. I didn't know what was happening to me. Suddenly I just exploded in rage and landed on the floor. The strangest thing is, I had four feet on the floor, and they were covered in masses of thick black hair. My earlier outburst of suppressed rage had not worn of and the adrenalin sent me running like the wind through the back garden and into the forest in La Push. Was I just having a weird dream? I tried to remember the last thing I ate; maybe it had a weird effect on my sleep, but there's nothing strange about Sue Clearwater's homemade cookies.

When I happened upon a sheet of dirty glass, I could make out some sort of reflection. I must be having some sort of dream, or maybe I was just going crazy, the kind of crazy that ends in a white, cushioned room; I saw a horse sized, pitch black, brown eyes wolf staring back at me. My legs seemed to act on their own accord and sent me running off at bullet speed again. After what seemed like a million years of running, I was starting to get tired. I knew I was a long way away from the reservation by now. I was starting to get hungry and desperately needed to rest. I rested on the floor and put my head on my – well... Paws, I guess. As I started to close my eyes, hoping to re-open them in my small bed or maybe on the couch with Leah, I could feel something changing in me. The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor in some trees next to someone's garden, naked, but human again. I was aching beyond belief and I could barely move, all my bones felt as though they had been dislocated at stretched, all my muscles were tensed up and felt as though they were going to pop out of my skin. I knew I shouldn't just lie here, in plain sight. I shuffled with as much effort as possible into the dark, bushes. It took a long time but I finally got there huffing and puffing.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up and everything was dark. I had no idea how long I'd been out, but when I managed to stand up, a little less achy then the last time I tried to move I saw that the garden next to the trees I was in had some clothes hung out drying. They looked quite big, and were man's clothes, so I hopped over the fence and un-clipped some knee length shorts. They were a little tight and slightly short, but they would suffice, for now at least. I jumped back over the fence and sat back down against the tree. I was absolutely ravenous, but I didn't have it in me to get something to eat because of my aching body. I was soon dozing off to sleep again.

I woke to the sound of strange, incoherent voices that were slowly becoming clearer as I became more alert.

"What do you think he's doing way out here? He doesn't look like a local." Asked a woman who had a strangely high voice.

"Maybe he got lost, or ran away, or maybe he's a gypsy." Said a man. I slowly started to open my eyes then. They seemed to notice my movements and suddenly became much wearier.

"Where am I?" I asked gruffly, sounding idiotic.

"You're in Dayton, Ohio. What's your name kid?" Asked the man.

"Sam, Sam Uley."

"Well Sam, you don't sound like you're from round here. Where you headed?"

"La Push. It's a reservation, about fifteen minutes from forks. I don't even know how I got here to be honest. Everything's just a blur. What day is it?" I asked, still so confused.

"It's Thursday Sam, 11th August. I'm Melissa by the way, " The woman answered kindly "And this is my husband Bill."

"Well, I hate to say this but, If you are the guys who live in that house –" I pointed towards the house to my left. "Then I'm probably wearing your shorts. Don't know where mine went so..." I said awkwardly.

"You're probably cold and dirty. Do you want to freshen up a little?" Asked Melissa kindly.

"Umm... If it's not too much hassle then yes, thank you." The three of us trudged up to the house then. I was slower than usual with all my aching joints and pulled muscles. I would just have to cope; I got a football injury once that ended in me feeling similar to this and it took a few days to fell a little better.

About 3 hours later when I was nice and fresh and had something to eat I decided it best to head back home. Although I didn't really know what to do when I get there, at least I'll be on familiar grounds. They offered to pay for me to fly back, but I figured, if everything that happened so far was real, I might as well run back. As far as I understood I had to get angry to turn into one of these monster sized wolves again, and if I was just dreaming then there is surly know harm in trying. But how?

When I left Melissa and Bill's house I set of down the road so they wouldn't get suspicious, then went round the back of the corner shop and jumped over the fence back into the wilderness. I had to try and get my head around this. I finally just decided to go with it and thought about something that made me angry. I pictured Leah running of holding someone else's hand and Old Quil banning Quil, Paul and Jared from even being near me and everyone hated me and thought I was a freak. I could feel hot shivers running up my arms. I just added to that by myself and started breathing heavily and pacing around. I had to stop then; the shaking was engulfing me. Suddenly another image came into my mind. The one of Leah running off with some guy, but the guy turned around. It was Jacob Black, Billie's son. That did it. I felt myself exploding again. I was stood on all fours, all my senses heightened, something I didn't notice before. I could smell a familiar scent going off to the west, was it me? I decided to follow it anyway. As I was running I realized how much I loved to speed. I was going a lot faster than a Ferrari f430, faster than an airplane even.

I soon realized I was on the right track; it all looked very familiar. I was starting to get close. I could hear the slow flow of traffic on the road next to the forest. I ducked behind a bush so that I could see but not be seen. I realized then, I had made it to La Push, and if I crossed over the road I would be about five seconds away from the beach. Luckily I had taken my shorts of before changing this time and carried them in my mouth. I quickly got my head around turning back and put the shorts on and headed down to the beach. When I got there I sat down on a big rock and thought about what I was going to do about all this. By this time I'd come to terms with the fact that I turned into a giant wolf. When I came to think of it, I'm sure I'd heard an old tribe legend about men transforming into wolves to protect the tribe or something. There were about three things I definitely needed to do. One: Cut my hair; I thought I was going to drown in it earlier. Two: Go see old Quil about reading the books on Quileute legends and Three: Think of a good reason as to why I'd been gone for almost a week. Before all that I needed something to eat though so I ran home, surprisingly I didn't see anyone on the way. When I got in I drank like three litres of water while looking for some food. I decided on pizza, mind, seeing as I wolfed down the water without it even touching the sides it might not even be enough. I suppose it'll have to do for now. I managed to get a time at the barbers for tomorrow. When I got up stairs with the last slice of pizza in my hand I found my phone on my bed. I had 27 missed calls and about 3000 texts. All of which wee of Leah, Sue, Seth and Harry. I decided I should probably ring Leah and let her know I'm all right. It would have to wait till morning though; the food had made me really sleepy. I had a quick shower then went to bed.

Morning came, too soon as always. I had a nice carefree sleep full of regular dreams, and I was now nice and alert. Also completely ache-free.

It was about 10:30, watching 'Friends' when I remembered I needed to call Leah. I ran up stairs and clicked exit when it notified me of my many missed calls and messages again and typed speed dial 392.

"Sam! Where the _hell_ have you been! You didn't even say anything or call or... You could have been rotting in an alley somewhere for all I knew. I've been so worried." Leah almost sobbed down the phone.

"Leah, I'm fine, calm down. I just went to that reservation near Ohio to see my second cousin." I made up on the spot. I was pretty sure I had some relative down there but nothing about a cousin.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" She asked much more calmly.

"It was a snap decision and my phone was dead and I couldn't find it."

"I'm sure it wouldn't have killed you to call in on the way."

"It was in the other direction, and I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time." That, at least, was true.

"Well seeing as your thinking clearer now, could you please come over. I'm sure the rest of the family would like to hear your explanation as well."

"Okay... And Leah, I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you two. Cya in a few." I think I could hear her smiling too.

"Bye." And I put the phone down.

I got too the front door and barely had enough time to knock. She swung the door open and practically jumped into my arms. I was surprised when her skin felt strangely cold against mine. I think she could feel the difference as well.

"Sam, your burning, are you sure you're okay? It feels like you've got a fever or something?" Oh god, I bet that's a dodgy wolf thing.

"I'm fine, I had a very hot shower and then ran down here. What do you expect?" I made up again. Is this what my life's going to be like from now on? Constantly lying to the people I'm closest to?

"Come in." She smiled. And I did, I had a lot to talk about apparently.


	2. Legends

**Legends**

"Oh Sam, thank goodness your alright. We were so worried. Are you feeling alright?" Sue said all too fast whilst hugging me.

"I'm fine, honestly Sue. I'm sorry; I left my mobile here when I went to visit some family in Ohio." I said looking her in the eyes.

"Don't apologize Sam. I'm just glad you're ok. You are aren't you? You look tired" She looked so worried. Sue had been like a mother to me for the past 2 and a half years. How could I lie to her...? To all of them?

"I'm fine honestly. I just seem to be using a lot of energy all the time lately. Hey, I wanna keep in shape don't I?" I said lightly smiling down at her.

She laughed a little and smiled back. "Okay. Hey, when did you get so tall? You're like a foot bigger than the last time I saw you."

"Oh, had a growths spurt I guess."

She stepped back to look over me, probably looking for marks or cuts. I think she only just realized I wasn't wearing a top; she said "God Sam, I'm not surprised you wanna keep in shape, where'd the 8 pack come from?"

I laughed nervously "I don't know."

"Aww, I'm making you blush. Come on sit down I'll go make some drinks and you can tell us what you've been doing." I walked over to the couch and sat on the end then Leah came and sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Where are Harry and Seth?" I asked Leah when I noticed their absence.

"Oh, Seth's upstairs and Harry fishing with Charlie and Billy. You remember Billy Black right?"

"Of course, it's Jacob's dad. How could anyone forget Billy? What's been going on round here lately?" I asked looking for a good subject to keep her talking.

"Oh well, besides rounding people up to look for you, nothing unusual. Old Quil and Billy kept talking, looking all secretive and worried. I swear they knew something was going on. My dad was joining in with them at times too... You know what all the old folk round here are like though, they all believe in those silly Quileute tribe legends."

"Yeah, silly legends," I said my tone full of denial, though I don't think she noticed. "Sorry. I didn't think it would make that much of an impact."

"Um, me neither. It was all Billy, Harry and Old Quil, they were really freaked out because they thought that you'd left the reservation and they think there is something dangerous up in Forks. They need to stop being so superstitious."

"Yeah..." I mumble. _'I suppose I'd have to go speak to one of them at least. And if the Quileute wolf thing is true, who knows what else is. I think I remember something about 'the cold ones'. What's that supposed to be?_' I thought to myself.

Sue came back in then with three cups of hot coco. Sue's was the best you could ever imagine. It was so thick and creamy with loads of marshmallows on top. Enough to make your mouth water just thinking about it. She handed me and Leah a cup then sat down on the chair by the open fire.

"So, what have you been doing?" She asked simply. _Just stick with the story you told Leah_. I told myself.

"Well, I was having a shower, thinking about how empty my house always is and I just suddenly made a snap decision to go and see some family. The only people I could think of were my cousin and his family. They live on a reservation near Ohio. Anyway, when I got there I realized I didn't have my phone, and that's why I never called. When I got there we just kinda talked about when we were little; we used to spend loads of time together. But I decided I should head back after a little while so you didn't go completely crazy. I'm not a very good judge of character." I said smiling sheepishly on the last line.

"Well, we weren't just going to sit idly by waiting to see if you ever came back were we? Either way, your okay and that's all that matters." We chatted about different things after that. School, Work, rumours, new people. Stuff like that.

I excused myself and said I had to head back at about 2:30. I went down to the only barber in La Push and told them what I wanted doing with it. It looked so different. After spending all my life with long hair, the short look was very foreign to me. I had short back and sides, and at the front it had a tendency to sweep slightly to one side. I must say it's a lot easier to wash and make look respectable for the day which is good. I don't know how girls do it. Leah's hair always looks so perfect falling dead straight to just under her shoulder blades. It always looked like deep brown silk. Soft, just like her eyes.

I called Leah when I got back home and said that I was finished, thought she didn't know what with, and she asked me to come back down. I was still shirtless because I had totally outgrown all my t-shirts.

"Oh my gosh! Sam when you said you were going to look a bit different I thought you would have glasses or something... You're totally rocking the short look though." She said smiling after the first moment of shock.

"Uhh, thanks... I think." I said smiling back down at her.

"Hey, my dad's going to be back soon if you still want to talk to him. He's bringing Billy and Charlie with him." She informed me.

"Right –"

Seth came down then, to say Hi, and looked slightly taken aback by the fact I was now 6ft7, had no shirt on and very short hair. "God Sam! I didn't even know that was you for a minute. When I heard you looked a bit different I didn't think you'd look _that_ different. Anyway, nice to see you back mate" He finished with one of Seth's little smiles. I laughed at him and playfully rubbed his hair.

Harry, Billy and Charlie rolled up then in Harry's 1985 Chevy Silverado. I smiled at him as he noticed my presence. As he was stepping out of the car he said "Sam? Is that you? God, you've changed a bit." He rushed over and gave me one of his little man hugs then suddenly pulled away wide eyed. He was a superstitious old man for a reason.

I just whispered "I'll talk to later, okay?"

He suddenly got his expression together and nodded. Hopefully he'd_ want_ to talk to me later, then again, he's the one who always rambles on about the old legends.

I coughed "Uh, yeah, nice to see you again Harry. Hey Billy, hey Charlie." I said waving at them.

"Hey Sam, how's everything been?" Billy asked carelessly.

-"Hey Sam." Charlie tuned in.

"Yeah, everything's been good, a little rushed and un-thoughtful, but good." I answered smiling.

"Good, you had us all worried for a while there."

"Yeah, what's this about something worried you back in Forks." I asked un concerned.

"Oh... Uh..." He glanced up at Harry who just blinked. It seemed to send some message because Billy then said "We'll talk about it later." I just nodded, slightly confused.

"Well, let's get inside." Harry said after a brief pause, ushering everyone in. I quickly grabbed a hold of Leah's hand and we followed everyone in.

"What was that about?" Leah asked quietly.

"Oh nothing Harry just noticed something." I said quickly. She raised her eyebrow and I shrugged, she dropped the subject and asked if anyone was hungry.

"Well, it was nice to see you Sue, Leah, Sam. But I better be getting off; I need to be at the station early tomorrow." Charlie said when it reached 9:30

"Yeah, I better go too; Jacob will be wondering what river I fell in by now." Billy added laughing.

"Okay. I'll see you soon guys." Harry replied happily.

"C'mon Billy I'll drive you down on the way." Charlie said pushing him out of the front door.

We all said goodbye to them and watched them drive away then piled back into the living room.

Seth stood up then and said "I need to finish my revision for a test tomorrow. See you later Sam." The turned and headed up stairs. At that moment Sue grabbed Leah's hand and told her she needed help doing the dishes, giving Harry a quizzical look.

"Sam..." He said turning to me with a worried slightly confused look on his face, his calm collected expression gone.

"I know right." I said trying to make some sound come out of my lips.

"But, how? Why?"

"I don't know that's what I wanted to talk to you about Harry. You're the expert."

"I know but, I thought all that had stopped with my generation..."

"All what? Harry seriously I need filling in."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand through his shoulder length grey hair and nodded. "Yes, you do. But not here I don't want Leah or Seth to hear anything. I'll come round to your house at about 11, tomorrow morning and we'll talk about it. Oh and it'll probably be best for you to come to the council meetings; that will explain a lot."

I nodded "Thanks Harry. I better go now too. See you tomorrow." I walked into the kitchen and said my goodbyes to Leah and Sue Then walked home.

The cool breeze was nice against my burning skin. It cleared my head of all the drama from tonight. Though not the dramatic kind, still drama in the long run.

When in the house I tried to collect my thoughts by having a shower. It helped... A little. After a while I just gave in and went to bed

The radio on my alarm sounded at 8:30 telling me to wake up, but of course I pressed snooze a few times first. At 9 I got up and zombie-walked down stairs to get some breakfast.

I kept it simple, a mountain of cornflakes – Or two.

When 11 came I soon heard Harry's Silverado rolling up on my front and went out to meet him, much more alert then before.

"Hey Harry." I said when he turned the engine of and jumped out.

"Morning Sam. 'We going in?" He said glancing at the front door.

"Yeah, yeah," I turned and trotted up with him right behind. "So..."

"Don't worry Sam; it's not as bad as it seems if you look at the cup as if it's half full, rather than half empty." I stared at him in confusion '..._Wish he'd something that makes sense.'_ He laughed at my expression then turned serious again.

"Now, Sam, to my understanding you are able to transform into a great big wolf when you get angry. Correct?"

"Yeah," I nodded "But why?"

"Clearly you never listened to our legends... The only explanation for you changing is that there are... _Cold ones_ nearby." He whispered 'cold ones' eerily. I kept my confused expression, lowered my eyebrows and shook my head questioningly.

He coughed. "Cold ones are our only living enemy... Well if you want to call them living... Cold ones are blood drinkers. With pale and cold skin, glowing red eyes with blood. Vampires."

At the word 'vampires' some inner part of me got triggered and a menacing growl came out of my lips. There was shock all over my face because of the horrid sound.

Harry just carried on "Now, the coven that have moved near here is apparently not as dangerous as most because they feed of the blood of animals, which gives them yellow eyes, but we must be careful; you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

"The last time they were here Billy's granddad, Ephraim Black, made a treaty with them: If they don't come on our land, and if they never bite another human again, we don't harm them." He finished.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously

"The Cullens. You know the new doctor in Forks? He's the leader."

"If he's a frikin' vampire then why the hell is he a doctor, in a hospital, around blood, all the time?" I said standing up in a sudden outrage. I noticed my hands shaking madly so I sat down slowly taking slow, controlled breaths, pressing my fingers to my temples, trying to calm myself down. It worked; after a brief cooling moment my fingers were just trembling slightly.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Harry looked into my eyes worriedly searching for something "Hmmm, I feel the same but when me and Billy went to see him he seemed like a nice enough guy... For a vampire. He explained that he'd been drinking animal blood for over three hundred years and never had a drop of human. He's all but immune to scent of it." He shrugged his shoulders. I sat back and sighed.

"I'm so not built for this crap..."

He smiled apologetically. I suddenly had a trickle of actual horror down my spine.

"What about Leah?"

He looked down in thought. "Well, I think that's up to you son." He placed his hand on my shoulder looking at me serenely. Then he stood and said "I've got some of the old books and stuff so I don't have to hang around _all day_ long telling you.

"Okay. Thanks Harry... For everything." I smiled a small smile at him and walked round to the truck with him. He handed me some scraggy, extremely old looking books.

"I hope to see you soon Sam." He said giving me a little hug.

"You too Harry. Take care.

Harry had left me with a lot to think about: All this stuff about turning into a wolf to protect the tribe from vampires _by myself. _What I'm supposed to do about collage, friends... and most importantly Leah. How I'm supposed to have a _normal _life... Well, I guess that's not possible now.


End file.
